Leather and Lace
by SOA loving mom
Summary: this is a Merle and Beth Drabble series to go with my story A Language All Our Own. This is the outtake scenes for this couple. I did it as a request. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, as requested here is a Merle and Beth one shot! It is in two stages! The first stage is the night they made love. The second stage is Beth having to tell Merle about the baby. This goes along with the story **_**A Language All Our Own**_**, So I hope you enjoy. I am leaving it as a drabble series just in case you all ask for more.**

Chapter 1…Untouched

**This takes place the same night that Daryl returns from the first run to the prison and finds out that everyone thinks Carol is dead. Merle is sitting on the ground letting his brother work thru his emotions. I hope this is good….**

Merle didn't know how long he was sitting there, he couldn't make out Daryl's face but he knew that his brother was still crying. Crying was something that Dixons NEVER did, but he understood now the deep love that his brother had for Carol. He sighed watching Beth sitting holding Carl, the little boy hadn't stopped crying since they got back. He leaned his head back on the truck behind him and stared at the stars, for once in a long time he wished he had something to take to make this a little easier. Back before the world went to hell he would just pop something in his mouth or shot up and the pain of life got easier. But now he couldn't and the fact that the two people he cared about, his brother and Beth, were so upset was tearing him apart inside.

He felt Daryl stir next to him; he looked over and saw his brother staring at him. Merle sighed standing up giving his hand to his brother, "Come on, let's get ya to your tent. I think T-Dog has a bottle somewhere." Daryl didn't say anything he just got up and headed toward his tent. Minutes later Merle appeared and handed him the bottle of whiskey, "Drink this, it'll help ya sleep." Daryl nodded; Merle couldn't remember the last time he saw his brother so torn up. Merle sighed running his hand over his face, "Can I do anything?" Daryl took a gulp of the whiskey and shot his brother an angry stare, "What ya want to have a moment here or something? Just leave me the fuck alone!" Merle nodded, he understood that pain, it was the same he used to hide behind when things got shit like they were right now. He sighed stopping before he left, "I'm real damn sorry boy. I'll wake ya if something comes up."

By the time he walked out to the fire, Herschel was getting Carl to take a small white pill. They were all hoping the boy would calm down some, Carol's death had ripped a hole into the group, one that Merle wasn't sure could be fix. He gave Beth a small smile, she looked up at him her eyes were swollen and red from hours of crying. He cleared his throat getting Herschel's attention, "Do ya mind if I take Beth to walk the perimeter with me? Daryl's in no shape, just need an extra set of eyes, I'll keep her safe."

The kind doctor stared from him and Beth for a minute and sighed, "I guess, just make sure you bring her back safe. I think a little walk will do you some good Beth."

Beth gave her father a hug and fell in behind Merle as they made their way into the woods. They walked for the longest time, working their way out from the camp, making sure there was no threat nearby. Merle finally stopped them by a small stream, the moon was shining thru the trees and he could see a few large rocks, "Why don't we sit a minute before we go back." Beth sighed, she had been replaying the scene from the pharmacy over and over in her mind, there had to of been something she could have done to save Carol. She sat down and buried her head in her hands, trying not to sob too loudly. She heard Merle sigh behind her as he sat down he slipped his arms around her awkwardly. She knew he wasn't good at comforting, but she was thankful he was at least trying.

She moved her head to his chest taking in the musky, earthy smell which was this man. She didn't know when she became so attracted to him. It's not like she had a lot of choices, but something about him made her light up whenever he was around. She knew how rough he was, how damaged, but she liked that about him. He was like a hard ass version of her father with a bad mouth. She blushed against his chest as she thought this, it made her tingle all over when he would rant and fly off the handle. The way he said the F word made her excited in ways she didn't think a woman could get excited.

She kept replaying over in her head what Carol had said, to be with a Dixon you have to be hard, you have to be strong. She just wasn't sure she was either of those things. Hell she figured before the dead rose, that she would become a kindergarten teacher, marry Jimmy, and live on her families' farm for the rest of her life. Now the world she knew was gone, Jimmy was gone, and so was the farm. She didn't know when her feelings for Merle had changed but when he kissed her one night after dinner, on the cheek, she knew they had. The man had a way of making her insides burn and to be honest when her father had caught them one night kissing near camp, well she was going to give him everything.

She sighed into his chest as they sat there. Merle's eyes were darting around looking for any sign of movement, he didn't like being this far from camp, but he figured she needed some time, some space. He knew he sure as hell did, all that crying drove him crazy, though he understood, he just didn't know how the fuck to help anyone.

Beth moved in his arms looking up at him, she looked like a fucking angel in the moon light with her small features and her blonde hair. "Ya alright now? Want to get back?" Beth shocked him; he was always the one to start the kissing, so when she leaned up and kissed him, he almost fell off his fucking rock. He steadied himself as she deepened the kiss and he let her. He knew in his heart he was in love with this girl, though everything screamed at him not to be. He was twice her age, he was a dirty fucker, a white trash redneck, and here they were the angel and the devil kissing by a stream. It was like something out of one of those romance novels his mother use to read.

He tried to break the kiss, but her grip tightened on his waist. He found his hand coming up to the back of her neck and nestling itself thru the long blond strands that filled his dreams at night. He heard her let out a soft airy moan and he felt himself grow hard. This time he really pulled away, he got up from the rock staring down at her, his voice coming thru his clenched teeth, "Are ya fuckin' tryin' to get me killed little girl? Your pa is gonna cut my fuckin' nuts off!" Beth giggled, "My pa is back at camp and we are here alone. What does it hurt?"

Merle shifted his feet; well he knew what it fucking hurt, his cock was as hard as granite right now and was dying to find release in the sweet young thing that was staring at him. He sighed giving her his hand, "Come on, let's get back."

Beth sighed and stood up, she looked at the stream, "Merle can I clean up a little before we get back?" Merle glanced around and then back to the Beth, he couldn't say no to her, he liked how clean she kept herself, it was part of the reason he had a hell of a time keeping his hand to himself. "Alright I'll keep guard, just move your ass."

Beth moved over to the stream and Merle turned his back to give her privacy. But every thought in his head kept telling him to turn around and look at the girl, woman. She was a woman, she was eighteen and if she wanted to be with old Merle then why couldn't she. He felt his cock jump again and he groaned, "Move your ass woman." He heard something from behind him and turned around to see a half dressed Beth standing in the stream; his cheeks burnt red, "Everything ok Beth?" He turned back around hoping she couldn't see the look on his face, he adjusted his pants a little. As soon as he got her happy ass into camp he was going into the woods to take care of his very noticeable issue. He heard her sigh, "Yeah the water is freezing."

A few minutes later he felt her touch his shoulder, he looked over at her and fought every urge to touch her, he just motioned toward camp and got them moving. They were a little ways from the camp when he heard her stop; he turned around to see she was crying again. "What the fuck is it now?" She shook her head, "You don't want me. I don't know why but you don't want me." He groaned pulling her behind a large tree just in case anyone could see them. He leaned against the tree watching her as she crumbled before him, "Stop that cryin', ain't nothin' about that statement that is true. I want ya so bad it fuckin' hurts. Don't ya know that?"

Beth looked up at him and shook her head, "No, every time I think we are close you pull away. I don't know why but Merle I love you." He sighed running his hand over his face; this little angel of a woman was fucking killing him. He didn't deal with this shit; he fucked them and left them. After losing their mother he couldn't bring himself to be serious with any woman, and now this little tiny thing of a woman was breaking his fucking heart.

He sighed pulling her toward him, he took her hand and laid it on the front of his pants and watched as her eyes bugged out of her head. He smiled at her, "See I do want ya. I just want to be a good man for ya. Beth I ain't a good man." He figured she would remove her hand, run from him, screaming to the camp what a dumb shit he was, but she didn't. She moved closer almost taking his breath away, he knew she was scared, because he was too. He felt her hand gently squeeze the throbbing ache that was very much alive in his pants, he moaned as she did. Beth's voice was a whisper, "Make love to me."

Merle was losing this battle; he should've never taken her out there with him. But in his heart he was hurting for the lost of Carol too. He sighed and leaned down kissing her, his tongue sliding into her mouth suckling on hers. She tasted better than anything, he felt her hand fumbling at his waist band and he was shocked when she slipped her hand up against his skin, she wrapped her hand around him and gently grasped the stone hard length of him. He smiled against her neck, "Thought you never done this before." She nodded, but continued to kiss his jaw, working down to his neck. She had him pushed up against the tree.

Beth didn't know what she was doing, but she needed something from him. Comfort, love, or maybe it was just sex. She had been building up for so long and now in the moonlight there with him she couldn't help but want more. Merle sat his shotgun down next to him and eased the two of them to the ground, his hand creeping slowly up to her small round breasts. She moaned as his hand began touching and teasing every part of her, his other arm wrapped around her back keeping her pulled close to him.

She pulled away from him and slipped her shirt off; he gazed at her naked perfection. He lowered his mouth and put one of her dusty rose nipples in his mouth and gently sucked it. She grabbed a hold of his head running her fingers thru his short hair. She could feel a wetness building in her and a burning or a longing for him to be inside her. She watched as he stood up pulling off his jacket and shirt, they lay down on the fallen leaves chest to chest, their mouths never breaking contact for more than a minute of two. She was breathless when she felt him unzip her jeans, "You sure?" He asked her clearly out of breath with desire. She couldn't speak, her nerves were getting the best of her now, she just nodded as he slowly slipped his hand inside her panties.

Merle knew he was going to hell, but now he was sure of it. He wanted this girl, HIS girl; he couldn't help himself any longer. If losing Carol had taught him anything it was that no one was guaranteed a tomorrow. He slowly slipped one finger inside her greedy wet pussy; she was so tight and untouched. She moaned underneath him as he let his finger softly flick across her throbbing clit. She grabbed onto his shoulders trying to hide the noises she was making, he grinned at her as she whimpered and moaned under his touch.

He sat up on his knees helping her pull her pants off, he stood taking his off. He looked down at his sweet angel as she laid there below him. His hand going to his hard and ready cock, he didn't want to hurt her, he would NEVER hurt her. He lowered himself to her kissing her several times, enjoying the feel of their two now naked bodies pressed together. He moved her legs with his knee, he could feel her shake underneath him, "We can stop." Beth pulled him close to her, her breath soft and sweet on his ear, "No, please Merle I want this." He slowly eased himself into her, her breath catching as he stretched her and finally filling her, he whispered to her, "It will only hurt for a minute, I promise angel." She nodded, trying to block out the pain that was slowly subsiding.

Merle moved his hips and she moaned underneath him. He was close to coming, just because she was so tight and he had thought about this moment for so long. He took a deep breath to settle himself, he began moving slowly, his hips meeting hers, she smiled up at him cupping her hand to his face, he kissed her hand as he began picking up the pace. Her hips started to respond to his and soon they found a good rhythm, he had to kiss her to keep her moans down to a minimum, he didn't want her father finding them like this.

Beth felt a building in her stomach; she loved the feel of him, the way he looked at her, the way they fit together so perfectly. She felt him increase his speed, she could feel him getting harder inside of her and then it happened, she was drifting on a cloud of ecstasy with him. They both lay there, coming down from their climaxes; Merle was kissing her gently, whispering to her asking if she was alright. She had never felt so happy at any moment in her life.

Afterward they dressed quickly and quietly. Beth could tell that Merle was upset with himself; she walked over and hugged him. He let out a sigh, "I didn't want your first time to be in the dirt and here we are in the dirt." She laughed at him, smiling up at him like only she could, "I couldn't think of a better place to be with the man I love." He grinned down at her kissing her nose, "Well this can't happen again not till we make things alright with your pa." Beth smiled as he picked up the shotgun, she playfully slapped at his ass making him jump, "What ever you say dear." He watched her as she walked toward camp, with a new air about her, HIS ANGEL, his future. She was gonna be the death of him, and he kind of liked that.

**Ok, what did you think? Let me know **


	2. Heart of It

Chapter 2…Heart of It

**Ok, this takes place right after Carol talks to Beth about her being pregnant and she tells the girl to go find Merle and tell him. I hope you enjoy **

Beth couldn't remember when she was so scared. In fact she thought about just walking outside and finding a walker to carry her away, it might be easier than telling Merle and her father that she was pregnant. She saw him heading into the maintenance shed alone and she took a deep breath. She walked across the yard her hand shaking as she opened the door to the small shed. Merle looked up and smiled at her, "Hey there angel, where ya been hidin' all damn day?" She shut the door behind her and leaned on it hoping it would help keep her up as she made her confession to this man that she loved so dearly.

Merle could tell by the look on her face that something wasn't right; he turned to face her leaning against the work bench behind him. He was filthy from head to toe, he and Daryl had been burning geeks all day and he was pretty sure he had never felt so gross in his whole life. He watched Beth as she stared around the shed, he could tell she was making herself sick about something.

Beth didn't know why but she was looking around the shed for a weapon, she wasn't scared of Merle, but she wasn't sure just how happy he was going to be about this, so in her mind locating a weapon might be useful. She looked up at him and saw him searching her face, "Merle, we need to talk."

Merle felt his gut roll, here it comes he thought, little bitch is going off with one of the new young guys and she's come to dismiss me. He snorted at her crossing his arms across his chest, he'd take this like a man, "Go on I ain't got all fuckin' day what the fuck ya want?"

Beth wasn't sure why he was being so mean, but she knew no matter what she had to tell him what was going on. She took a few steps away from the door; she looked at her feet, her voice a whisper, "I'm pregnant."

Merle stared at her, he had hardly heard her, and it couldn't be that she just said that to him. He pushed away from the work bench making Beth take several steps back, he put up his hand, "Whoa, whoa relax, what did ya say to me angel?" He could tell the girl was freaking the fuck out. So he slowed down approaching her till he was right in front of her, "Angel now slow down and look at me. What did you just say?"

Beth finally pulled herself together enough to look him in the face; her body was trembling as he ran his hand slowly up and down her arm. She closed her eyes afraid to see his face when she said the words. She took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

Merle felt like someone pulled a rug out from underneath him, he stumbled falling back on his ass hard. Beth was by his side her face filled with worry; tears were streaming down her face. She trembled as she touched his face, "I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad. Are you alright? God Merle say something!"

Merle sat there for a minute taking everything in. He had in one shot gotten her pregnant that kind of shit only happened in the movies right? It was just his god damn luck that he did this. He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized she was leaving, he scrambled to his feet and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her back into the shed. He held her there for a few minutes trying to think what the fuck to say to her.

She pulled away from him; tears were running down her face. He could tell he had hurt her by not speaking. She retreated to the other side of the shed, kneeling down in front of the work bench. He sighed walking over and standing in front of her, he motioned to her with his hand, "Get up here. That's about enough of all that crying and shit." She looked up at him trying to read his face, but she couldn't. She stood slowly as he pulled her into his chest, she sobbed when his hand stroked her hair.

Merle wasn't sure what to say, he wasn't any good at this shit and he was pretty sure when they told her father he won't be speaking again, EVER. He sighed kissing the top of her head, "Well I guess this is a cluster fuck ain't it. So much for waiting for your father to come around." Beth pulled away from him looking up at his face, "I know you're mad, it's ok, it's my problem….." Merle cut her off, "Stop that fuckin' shit, this ain't a problem. You're havin' my kid a kid ain't a problem. Now tellin' your father that is a problem, but it's mine, not yours."

He sighed leaning against the work bench, his head swimming, what was her father gonna say and Daryl was gonna fuckin' gut him for getting her knocked up. He sighed closing his eyes, "Beth, I love ya, ain't nothing gonna change that. I want to be with ya. We've just been waitin' for your pa to come around. Now I guess he don't get a vote, the kid is what matters."

Beth stood there tears streaming down her face. Merle reached over and pulled her to him, "Ok, now stop that shit. Cryin' ain't gonna fix this, we got to figure out what to tell your pa." She nodded her head against his chest, her voice was low and scared, "I'm so scared, It's gonna hurt." He laughed, here he thought she was freaking out about her dad and it was the realization that child birth hurt like a bitch she was worrying about.

He sighed hugging her tight to him, "Well I can't do that part for ya, but I promise to be there and do everything I can. You're a tough bitch Beth Marie Green, you can do it. Now where is your pa, we best be gettin' this over with." She smiled up at him, "So we're still ok?" He nodded kissing her softly on the lips, "Yeah angel we're ok. Not sure I'll be alive by tomorrow after I talk with your pa, but you and me are good."

Beth sighed as Merle led her out the shed. Somehow she knew in her heart that he was right, telling her father was going to be the hardest thing she would ever have to do, but with Merle by her side she knew she could make it thru anything.

**Ok, there you have it! If you see another scene you would like, just message me! Thanks for all the love and reviews. I can't believe I ship these two but I do! **


	3. Living In Pink

Chapter 3….Living In Pink

**This one takes place right after Beth moves in with Merle. Now remember Merle is a guy who has NEVER lived with a woman, let alone one as sweet and girlie as Beth. This is sooo fluffy you might need some coffee to go with it…LOL…enjoy. This is a request by the way so hope you all like it.**

The first night that Merle had carried Beth back to his room had been awkward. He had picked one of the old cells near the office where Daryl and Carol slept, so the cell had one cot in it and his shit all over the small space. He sighed as he laid her sleeping body down. He planned on getting them a real bed and maybe finding an office or room that wasn't taken. He opened up his bedroll and laid it next to the cot, he sighed, it wasn't the first time he had slept on the floor, but he was much younger the last time he slept on the floor of a jail. He sighed as he listened to her breathing, her hand was dangling over the side of the cot and Merle sat up and kissed her hand softly. Tomorrow he would start working on fixing things with her pa, but for tonight he needed to sleep.

Merle was up at first light; his back ached from the long night on the ground. He heard Daryl coming and knew he was running late. Daryl stopped at the bars and smiled at him, "Gettin' too old for the floor?" Merle shot him a look, "Shut it ass hat, you'll wake her." Daryl laughed silently to himself as his brother made his way out toward him. Daryl glanced over at him, "If ya want we can stop and get ya a wheel chair, if it'll help." Merle stopped, he knew that Daryl was going to be wicked today, "You're a real right fucker ya know that?" Daryl's laughter filled the hallway; Merle knew it was going to be a long ass hunting trip.

By the time they got back, they had each bagged a deer. They strung them up outside gutting them and cutting the meat off. Maggie, Carol, and Kat worked on taking the meat into the kitchen and cooking it up for the group. Merle was glad their part was done. He made his way toward their cell. When he got closer he saw several sheets tied up against the bars. He shrugged thinking that she just wanted more privacy.

Nothing prepared him for what he saw inside the cell. It looked like pink threw up; Beth looked up at him and smiled, "Well how do you like it?" Merle's eyes traveled around the room, in the course of one day she had completely taken over his space. He saw that she had brought in an extra cot. The two cots were pushed against the wall; he saw several pillows sitting on them. There were flowers on an old filing cabinet, fucking flowers in Merle Dixon's room, he felt sick.

Beth eyed him nervously, "You don't like it, I can tell by your face." Merle forced a smile at her, "No it's great. Ain't never seen anything like it before." Beth smiled at him, "Carol helped me bring in the cot and the two small filing cabinets have our clothes in them. I washed all your stuff. It's still drying outside. I also made some cookies this afternoon, would you like me to go get you some?" Merle nodded, at her trying to keep from running screaming from the room. "Cookies sound nice." Beth walked over to him and kissed his cheek, "I'll be right back with some."

Merle knew he was in a shit load of trouble. Once he knew she was gone he high tailed it to Daryl's room. He opened the door without knocking and found Daryl changing his shirt. His brother looked up at him and nodded; Merle looked up and down the hallway and shut the door. "I got a fuckin' problem." Daryl sat down on the bed eyeing his big brother, "What the hell is it? You look like someone walked over your fucking grave."

Merle paced back and forth staring at him, "I got back today and she's…well she….she moved all my shit around. She put up sheets; pushed two cots together….she made me fuckin' cookies." Daryl laughed, "And what's the problem?"

Merle opened and shut his mouth not sure what to say, "She's taking over!" Daryl nodded his head, "Yup she's taking over do ya love her?" Merle stopped short, "Well of course I fuckin' love her. I just don't know what the hell to do." Daryl chuckled motioning to the quilt he was sitting on, "Look at how I live for Christ sakes. Did ya ever think I'd have a flowery ass quilt on my bed? Shit look at my boots, she cleans them off every night; even though I'm just gonna get them fuckin' dirty. But I won't have it any other way. I love her, if she wants to sleep on pink sheets, then I'm fuckin' sleepin' on pink sheets."

Merle stood there for what seemed like forever, his head slowly nodding, "I see what you're sayin'. I just need to man up." Daryl nodded his head smirking at his big brother, "It ain't easy. Carol and I still fight about that stupid shit, but it makes making up more fun too." Merle nodded his head at his little brother, he wasn't sure when the boy got so smart, but he was glad he at least had Daryl to talk to.

That night Merle had watch late, when he came into their cell he saw she had left the lantern on for him. Sitting next to the lantern was a small plate of cookies with a small note, _Just a little snack for Daddy from his girls._ He stared at the note for the longest time, how did she know if it was a girl? And why did she call him daddy? Was he even ready for this? He felt his throat tighten up as he glanced at the sleeping tiny woman. He sighed, wishing that he wasn't so fucked in the relationship department.

He stripped down to his boxers and slid onto his cot; Beth rolled over and smiled at him, "Hey." He smiled as she settled against his chest, her cold fingers softly playing with his chest hair. He kissed her golden hair and hugged her tight against him. Maybe being with a woman wasn't so bad, even with all their pink and lacey shit. At least you had a warm body to lay with at night and someone that made you cookies just for the hell of it. Merle smiled to himself, he was going to like having someone to take care of and someone to take care of him.

**Ok, the next one will be in Beth's POV, this one was just Merle coming to terms with sharing his life and space with Beth. The next one will be the hormones that rage in a woman during pregnancy! Should be up pretty quickly **


	4. Damn It Merle

Chapter 4….Damn it Merle

**Hormones…well that's all I'm gonna say about this one…a YOUNG woman who gets pregnant has it even worse…god bless Merle….LOL**

She didn't know why but when she got back from helping with lunch in the kitchen, the sight of his muddy boots all over the floor of their little room made her crazy. Merle looked up when he saw her, giving her a half smile, "Hey baby, sorry I missed lunch." Beth sighed looking back down at the floor, "Do you want to tell me why you can't stomp out the mud outside?" Merle looked down at the floor, "Oh sorry angel, I didn't even notice."

Beth frowned; she turned and went back to the kitchen grabbing one of the brooms. When she returned Merle was taking off his shirt and throwing it onto the ground. Beth frowned trying to speak through clenched teeth, "Can you please pick that up?" Merle glanced around, "What?"

Beth took a deep breath, she really couldn't say why she was so pissed, but why was it so hard for this man, HER MAN to not be a slob. "Can you please pick up your shirt? I have a basket there for the dirty stuff." He grunted, she could tell he was losing his patience with her now, "Sorry angel." She started sweeping the floor, irritation bubbling up in her as he walked back over her newly swept floor. It was all she could take, "Damn it Merle what the hell?"

Merle spun around and stared at the floor, "Jesus Beth I'm fuckin' sorry, why the hell ya being so cranky? And since when did you have a fuckin' sewer mouth?" He looked up, he had honestly been kidding, but now that he was staring at her little sweet face, that was now twisted in anger, he knew she didn't think he was funny.

Beth crossed her arms, "You know I work my ass off every day trying to keep this place clean and you undo everything in a matter of seconds. It's not that fuckin' hard to pick up after yourself." She pushed past him and picked up the shirt throwing it into the basket.

Merle leaned back against the bars of the cell, his arms crossing in front of him, "Ya know if ya don't like it then ya can sleep here alone. Maybe I'll just get a cell of my own." He turned and half ran down the hall trying to get away from her, he had no idea what the fuck was wrong with her but he wasn't gonna stick around and be screamed at.

Beth watched him go; she sank down to the cot and cried. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she hated feeling this way. She looked down at the floor and stood sweeping up the mud he had left in his wake. She cried softly to herself, being with a man was harder than she thought.

At dinner she kept herself busy, Carol kept trying to get her to talk, but she kept herself focused on her work. After everyone was sitting and eating, Carol handed her a plate and guided her to their table. Merle kept his eyes down on his plate, Carol noticed right away that the two of them weren't getting along. She sighed shooting Daryl a look, but he wasn't going to even get in the middle of whatever was going on. He had his own issues with his woman, he just looked at his plate and kept shoveling his food into his mouth, he figured it was safer.

Carol sighed, watching Beth push her food around her plate. She smiled softly at the girl and put her hand on hers, "Honey you need to eat for that little one. Especially with the morning sickness you've been having."

Merle looked up at Beth, "You've been sick. Why the fuck haven't you said nothin' to me?" Carol regretted even saying anything, she looked over at Daryl and saw the look on his face, she needed to shut up and eat. Beth sighed pushing a fork full into her mouth, "I'm fine, anyway you're too busy making a fuckin' mess everywhere to pay any attention to me."

Merle shoot her a look that could kill most people, "Ya gettin' a bad fuckin' mouth on ya." Beth stood up dumping her plate into his lap, "There now maybe you can fuckin' clean up something." She threw the plate down and ran from the room.

Merle sat wiping the mess off his lap, he saw Herschel laughing across the room. Merle shot him a look, "God damn woman has lost her fuckin' mind!" Carol sighed, "It's hormones." Daryl grabbed her hand, his voice a whisper, "Don't get involved." Merle narrowed his eyes at Carol, "What the hell ya mean hormones?"

Carol sighed, "When a woman is pregnant well we don't think straight. We act like, well like Beth is right now. It isn't right, but it's part of being with a woman who is having your baby."

Merle stood there staring at Carol, he glanced over at Herschel who just smiled at him. He took one more forkful of food and headed down the hallway toward Beth.

Beth was curled up on the cot sobbing. She heard his boots approach and she hugged her body tighter. Merle stopped at the door and sighed, she looked so small and scared. He walked over to her; Beth's voice was soft, "Come to get your stuff?" He slid next to her running his hand along her bare arm, "Why would I be gettin' my stuff?"

Beth rolled over and stared at him, "I'm sorry, I don't know what is wrong with me." She started crying the tears rolling down her face. It was all that Merle could take, any anger slipped from his body as he pulled her to his chest, "Stop that now angel. I know it's not easy. I'm a pain in the ass to live with, I'm messy and loud. I don't always think about how you are feeling. I'm sorry angel." Beth looked up at him kissing him with all she had, when they broke apart she smiled at him, "How are you going to live thru this?" Merle patted her back, "Don't worry about old Merle I'll be just fine. I can't promise I won't drink." Beth smiled in his chest, "I won't promise that I won't bitch at you."

Merle laughed, Beth loved the feel of him laughing against her, Merle looked down at her, "Ya got one hell of a sewer mouth ya know that?" She smiled at him sheepishly, "I learned it from the best." They kissed again, Merle knew it was going to be a very long pregnancy, but at least he could still make her laugh and that was something.


End file.
